


Just a Bite.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Could be interpreted as smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Vampire Shawn, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach





	Just a Bite.

Your mornings with Shawn started out much the same every morning, and that usually began waking up to soft kisses to your cheek. Sometimes they were innocent, filled with nothing more than pure adoration for how ‘adorable’ you are. Other times it’d lead to something more, and today was one of those mornings. 

“Morning, beautiful,” Shawn whispers planting a kiss to the corner of your mouth, making you smile. 

You fully roll over, laying on your back looking up at Shawn. He leans down and plants a kiss to your lips that's soft and sweet. “Don’t. I have morning breath.” 

“And? So do I?” He rolls his eyes, leaning back down for another kiss, but his lips meet your palm instead. 

“No, you don’t. You don’t sleep.” 

“I….nap.” he smiles making you giggle and he swears it’s his favorite sound. He leans down for a kiss again and this time you let him. 

It’s a sweet little make-out session, something to wake the two of you up to get ready for the day when you feel the familiar prick of fangs nipping at your bottom lip, causing you to pull away. His fangs only came out for a few reasons, if he was angry, hungry, or horny. And given your current activity, you had an idea as to which one it was. 

“Shawn…” you warn, but there’s a smile on your lips. He places one quick peck to your cheek before moving down towards your neck. 

“Yes, dear,” he smirks 

“Put them away.” you hear him whine into your neck, but he continues his work sucking on your favorite spot, drawing a moan from you. He takes that as an okay and rolls his hips into yours, “Shawn we can’t. I have class.” 

“I’ll be super quick I promise.” 

“Oh I, know you can be.” you tease through a giggle. 

“Heyy…” he whines, “It only happens a few times. I took care of you didn’t I?” He says voice a little husky rolling his hips into you again. You just nod your head, biting your lip eyes staring into his, because any words you’d speak at the moment would come out as a moan and you can’t let him know he’s winning. 

He drops his head back down, lips grazing your spot on your neck, “Please Dove, I don’t want you to go yet.” 

“Bub, I really can’t miss another class, the professor basically threatened me about my attendance last week.”

With the little will power, you have you managed to shimmy your way away up the bed leaning up against the headboard, just to be dragged back down again sandwiched between Shawn and the mattress. He brings his lips down on your hard, and you kiss him back with just as much as he’s giving you, and you're quickly forgetting why it is you’re leaving him behind in the first place. He begins his assault on your neck again and you bring your hand up to his hair, your fingers threading through his curls. 

“Bub, I really - I really gotta go.” 

“Fine. But at  least let me…” He whispers, his fangs grazing over the soft skin of your neck, indicating what he wants. 

You only think about it for a moment before giving in. “Alright, but not there.” 

You had long gotten over Shawns desire to have you...in that way, not that it happened all that often, but when he did feed from you there were very specific rules. They were his idea actually, and rule number one was discretion.

“Please, Dove.” 

“Someone is whiney this morning,” you smirk, tugging a little at his hair pulling him out of your neck.  He looked down at you completely unamused, with the most adorable pout on his lips. “What happened to being discreet? No marks where anyone can see, remember? That includes my neck.” 

“I can heal the bite marks,” he says into a kiss. 

“I’ll still have vampire bruises on my neck.” The look on Shawns face, the pout...you were losing your resolve. What were a few very precise bruises going to do? Shawn's given you hickeys before. Sure these would be very….specific ones. Ones hard to deny just where it is you got them, but what the hell. 

“Okay. Fine.” you nod.

“Yeah?” He smiles, doe-eyed. You give him an encouraging nod and he’s back at your neck this time kissing and sucking with more purpose. He finds a spot he likes and licks at the skin. “You ready?” 

The bite was always the worst part, but Shawn was always sure to be quick and to make it as painless as he could for you. Once he started to drink though, that was a different sensation entirely. There are no words you could use to describe it, just that you got a warm and tingling feeling all over. It was so...intimate. 

You give him the go ahead, and he pulls you close to him tight as you feel his fangs sink into your skin. You flinch only a little bit before relaxing into the mattress, letting Shawn fill your senses. He feeds for a minute or two, drinking slowly, his hands roaming your body while you played with his hair. When he was finished, he wiped the corners of his mouth the back of his hand before pricking his own finger, running it over your bite marks closing the wounds. 

“How do you feel.” He smirks, planting a soft kiss to your forehead. 

“Good,” you say through a lazy smile. 

“You sure?” 

“Perfect. You?” 

“I’m okay.” He chuckled, looking down at you. You were still in that place where everything was fuzzy and warm and couldn’t do anything other than look up at Shawn with a sloppy smile. “Are you sure you want to go to class?” 

You look over at the clock and notice the time. Even if you were to leave that moment you would still be late. You look between Shawn and the clock on your bedside table a few times, as if it were a hard decision to make. 

“Fuck it.” you groan pulling him back down to you crashing your lips with his. Mornings like these were by far your favorites. 


End file.
